Reflexión
by xEmilionx
Summary: Sarada durante su día libre se encuentra por mera casualidad con su modelo a seguir, Naruto, pero este no se encuentra solo, junto a su lado se encontraba el misterioso chico llamado Kawaki. En el transcurso de su recorrido por las calles de Konoha, la joven Uchiha se pregunta de la importancia de aquel muchacho y su relación con el Karma. (Escena oculta del capítulo 28 del manga)


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

_**"Reflexión"**_

_A veces las personas somos como un rompecabezas,_

_difíciles de encontrar una solución rápida._

Sarada caminaba entre las grandes calles de la aldea con la mirada algo dudosa. Mirando cualquier puesto de cada tienda que sus ojos azabaches pudieran captar. La razón de encontrarse así, aburrida y solitaria, fue debido a que no sabía qué hacer con su tiempo libre dado en este día preciso.

Konohamaru-sensei se encontraba muy ocupado con algunos papeleos importantes, y ni hablar de sus dos compañeros quienes estaban en sus propias distracciones personales.

Sabía con suma certeza que el tonto de Boruto se la pasaría todo su tiempo libre en jugar con sus videojuegos u otra cosa que llamada su atención, y lo de Mitsuki era un total misterio.

Luego de algunos minutos pudo encontrar una tienda muy conocida por ella, debido a que se trataba del mismo establecimiento que Chouchou siempre la llevaba en cada tarde cuando casualmente se encontraban durante en el camino. La morena siempre afirmaba que ese lugar ocurría cosas fabulosas si vas acompañada, algo que la Uchiha no se lo creía de cierta forma.

Sarada se acercó a la tienda y le pidió al encargado un taiyaki de crema.

El señor muy amable atendió de inmediato su pedido mientras la Uchiha le entregaba el dinero correspondiente al costo. Una vez que recibió el bocadillo entre sus manos. Pudo percatarse de la presencia del Séptimo, pero él no iba solo, también venía acompañado con aquel misterioso muchacho que apenas conoció hace algunos días durante la misión del rescate de su sensei.

Por algún motivo en específico, esto le llamó mucho la atención. Primero por el encuentro del Hokage en la aldea, y lo segundo por la relación que tenía con ese chico.

* * *

Cuando descubrió que su nombre era Kawaki. Le pareció un nombre nuevo como a la vez extraño. Jamás había conocido a un chico que no supiera el significado de merienda, incluso supuso por intuición que no estaba acostumbrado a comer fuera de su regla alimenticia tal como ocurría con la gente de la alta sociedad.

Dio un bocado a su taiyaki.

En eso le sugirió al chico que escogiera el de crema, como una sugerencia perfecta. Sin embargo Kawaki eligió el de otro sabor antes que explicada los motivos de su elección.

Esa actitud suya le pareció descortés y poco caballerosa, incluso a pesar de que ella intentó entablar amistosamente una charla con él.

* * *

No supo el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba caminando lado a lado con Kawaki mientras el Séptimo estaba por delante de ambos. Aunque todavía no podía creer el gran privilegio de poder acompañar a su modelo a seguir.

De repente su mirada prestó atención en las muecas y sonidos exageradas que hacía Kawaki degustando de su propio taiyaki, claro que diciendo alguna grosería en medio de su oración.

Parecía un niño pequeño que recién experimentaba algo nuevo y grandioso.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa de verlo tan detenidamente, además no quiso quedarse callada hasta saber el motivo de esas expresiones raras por comer un simple y común bocadillo. Sin embargo la respuesta que dio fue directa y sincera, o al menos como la joven Uchiha quería creerse en realidad.

Esa mirada intimidante le erizaba la piel, algo muy extraño siendo ella una kunoichi de élite.

* * *

Cuando tuvo la curiosidad de probar un poco de su taiyaki, Kawaki rápidamente le dio una respuesta con un tono indiferente y grosero. Para Sarada, esa conducta irrespetuosa le recordó mucho a los maleantes que conoció en Kirigakure.

Y lo peor sucedió a los pocos minutos que iban caminando.

Un par de niños cruzaron apresurados hasta su posición en donde uno de ellos chocó intencionalmente con Kawaki, pero este último se preparó para atacarlo con su brazo transformando. Afortunadamente, el Séptimo se interpuso antes que hiciera su cometido.

Todavía Sarada no creía la manera tan violenta que ese chico problemático hizo con un indefenso niño que cruzaba apresurado por su misma dirección.

En cambio Kawaki se mostró tranquilo y sin cambio en su expresión, pareciendo que lo que hizo fue lo correcto. Incluso él se atrevió a decir que les enseñó sobre los sucesos peligrosos que suceden en la vida diaria como shinobis.

A veces Sarada intentaba aguantar sus ganas de golpearlo por su gran imprudencia.

* * *

Los tres se quedaron parados en la entrada de la florería Yamanaka.

Sarada no entendía el motivo del Séptimo en traer a Kawaki a este lugar, pero no desconfiaba que tuviera un propósito en mente.

Al comienzo le resultó algo extraño que el Hokage le hiciera escoger a Kawaki un florero. Ella sospechaba que había ocurrido un incidente para comprarlo, sin embargo le pareció incompresible cuando Kawaki eligió el florero al azar.

¿Acaso le importaba tan poco escoger uno decente?, fue lo que pensó Sarada en ese instante.

Lo único que consiguió la Uchiha por ese reclamo fue que él la silenciada enseguida. Su auto-control estaba llegando a un punto de su límite de tolerancia, ya ni siquiera le importaba golpear a ese maleducado en frente del Hokage.

No obstante, ella intentó calmarse para no armar una escena en la florería de Ino.

En eso Naruto tuvo que intervenir en el conflicto que se generó en ambos chicos, no quería que se volviera a repetir el mismo incidente como pasó con Boruto. Es más, quiso que Kawaki aprendiera un par de cosas sobre la importancia de socializar con otras personas.

A pesar de escuchar las palabras del Séptimo. Kawaki se mantuvo firme en su elección, explicando el motivo de esto e impresionando a los presentes por sus palabras dadas.

De cierta forma Sarada se mantuvo observándolo por corto tiempo, parecía que después de todo Kawaki comprendía la importancia y el valor de un objeto. Aunque hubo una duda que se le presentó en ese momento, ¿para quién era el florero?

Su pregunta no pudo ser resuelta cuando Kawaki soltó el florero que sostenía.

Sarada notó como su mirada estaba mortificada, pareciendo que hubiera recordado algo impactante para ponerlo de esa forma. Justo ahí, sus ojos azabaches bajaron un poco para ver la marca de su brazo que crecía sin remedio alguno.

Parecía que esa marca llamado Karma se estaba descontrolando.

Luego de un corto tiempo parecía que Kawaki se encontraba en calma mientras la marca poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido para generarse tal incidente en el chico.

Fue entonces que Naruto se le acercó hasta él y, repentinamente, le dio un abrazo fraternal.

Sarada contemplo la escena con un sentimiento confuso, ahora entendía que detrás de ese chico tan problemático y maleducado había una persona sufriendo por su trágico pasado.

Luego de comprar otro florero y pagar el doble, los tres salieron del establecimiento.

Sarada decidió que era hora de despedirse y dirigirse a su hogar, pero antes se quedó mirando a Kawaki con nuevos ojos para decirle que puede confiar si tiene problemas.

Kawaki solo frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, viéndola marcharse sin darle una explicación clara y exacta a lo que acaba de decir hace poco.

—_"Menuda chica más rara y fastidiosa me ha tocado encontrarme" _—fue lo que pensó antes de verla cruzar por la otra calle.

Ese día la futura Hokage había aprendido una nueva lección para realizar su esmerado y alcanzable sueño, y todo gracias a ese chico llamado Kawaki.

* * *

—Bienvenida a casa, Sarada —saludó Sakura al verla entrar por la puerta. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá y viendo la televisión.

—Hola, mamá —regresó el saludo, yendo a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua—. Hoy has venido más temprano de lo usual, ¿acaso no hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital?

Sakura dibujo una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Podría? ¿A qué te refieres con podría, mamá? —la miró confusa.

—Eso se debe a que como no hubo muchos pacientes durante la hora de la mañana, el personal decidió darme un descanso para poder encargarme de la hora nocturna.

—Ya veo —solo dijo eso mientras observaba a su madre aguantar las ganas de lamentarse por ello. Claramente ella entendía su lamento al cambiar su hora habitual de trabajo.

—¿Y a ti como te ha ido? —preguntó Sakura para cambiar el tema.

—Digamos que encontré algo interesante durante mi recorrido.

—¿Ah sí? Y que cosa interesante encontraste para estar así de emocionada —los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura brillaron de interés—. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con Boruto?

—Po-porque siempre mencionas a ese tonto cuando te digo sobre estas cosas.

—Por nada en especial —rió un poco debido a la expresión alterada de su hija—. Entonces, dime, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

—Te lo cuento más tarde —se excusó ya tranquila, mirando ahora hacia la cocina—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con el almuerzo?

—Sería de mucha ayuda —afirmó, levantándose y apagando la televisión—. Pero luego me contarás sobre "eso" interesante que te paso en la mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —le respondió resignada, en serio su madre adoraba mucho el chisme.

De esa forma, Sarada se encargó a ayudar a su progenitora y a la vez para despejar un poco su mente sobre el incidente de la mañana.

Realmente nunca creyó que las palabras de Chouchou fueran del todo ciertas, pues ese día le ocurrieron cosas fabulosas mientras comía un delicioso taiyaki.

**F I N**

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Realmente me tomó algo de tiempo relatar todo lo sucedido en el manga entre Sarada y Kawaki, incluso he podido notar como su primer acercamiento. Esperemos que el manga muestre más apariciones de ambos, puesto que el KawaHima se está llevando toda la gloria en el manga, en especial con el último que acaba de salir.

_¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

_Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
